lebuddiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lorel Faetouched
Lorel Faetouched is a halfing druid who serves as a member of Reithann's druids in Druid's Grove in Harkenwold. She joined the Party, the Tor Clan, and the Harkenwold Militia in the assault to retake Tor's Hold from the Bloodreavers and was an integral part in ensuring that enough of the forces got inside to defeat Cheif Larkk. History Early Life Lorel grew up in a town west of Harkenwold. While wandering through the wood one day when she was young, she was attacked but was save by the Druid Raethann. This inspired her to leave her home and follow Raethann as a druid to help people just as she was. Serving Under Raethann While Lorel didn't reveal much of her training to the party, she clearly became an experienced druid, although she has a hard time hitting things with her magic attacks. After a Bloodreaver attack on Heianna's House, Reithann had Lorel go to the scene to check for the family. There, she encountered a number of Bloodreaver soldiers, whom she killed with her druid poison. Appearences Meeting the Party While killing time leading up to the assault on Tor's Hold, The Party decided to check Heianna's House. There, they discovered the Bloodrievers killed by Lorel and, figuring out that the Bloodrievers were killed by some kind of Druid magic, they decided to look for the wielder in Druid's Grove. When they reached the Grove, they were greeted by Reithann who introduced them to Lorel. After hearing of the assault on Tor's Hold, she agreed to join the other forces in the assault. She traveled back to Albridge where she met with Bran Torsson and John Stockmer, who accepted her help on the assault, despite Bran's distaste for magic. Later that evening, Aisu and Psych went to get to know her better. While there, she and Aisu exchanged life stories and she showed them how the ritual scroll they had found earlier works. Assault on Tor's Hold When the assault began, Lorel used her magic to allow herself and the party to enter, allowing them to take down the keep from the inside. While Lorel tends to have trouble hitting targets with her magic, she proved deadly with her Wild Shape ability which allows her to turn into a wolf. This even impressed Blarg, who seemingly developed some feelings for her in this form. Inside the keep, the group went around taking down Bloodriever forces, eventually freeing and being joined by Hammond Torsson and Question Mark, the former of whom left to check on his niece. The group was eventually joined by Bran, Reginald, Enel, and, unexpectedly, Fefe the Ferret. Disassociation with the Party After Fefe and Enel joined the party, Lorel's mixed feelings about the party quickly became negative. Uncomfortable with all the talking about furries and Fefe's general behavior, she came to resent the party. Immediately after Cheif Larkk had been defeated, Lorel left for Druid's grove, barely giving Aisu time to say goodbye and apologize. Later, when the Party came to Druid's Grove to pray to Melora before leaving, Lorel did her best to ignore and avoid the party, despite Enel's attempts to greet her. =Trivia= *Faetouched is not Lorel's surname, it is her title as a Druid. Lorel's actual surname is unknown. *Despite her magical skill, Lorel apparently has a hard time landing her attacks, similar to the Tor Clansmen. *It is implied Blarg Deaff has a crush on Lorel in wolf form. It is not reciprocated.